Reconnect
by Lostchic17
Summary: Peyton loves her. Brooke hates her. Until one night the two are forced together to face all the problems and love between each other. Will they be able to reconnect?
1. Chapter 1

_Intro / Peyton's POV._

_It's been 3 weeks since Brooke came to my room and told me she wanted nothing to do with me. A day that broke me A few months ago I was talking to this guy Lucas Scott, who I really liked, but he wanted to get serious too quickly and I just wasn't ready so I pushed him away. Anyway long story short him and Brooke started dating but Lucas and I began seeing eachother behind her back. It was exciting and dangerous. Full of passion and love that made me feel alive for the first time in years. So Brooke found out and hasn't spoken to me to since. Looking back, it wasn't worth losing her over. She was the most important thing to me in my life, the one stable thing that kept me going,and the only one that I could count on. My best friend. And now she's gone. Lucas is currently on his way to he didn't "like the guy he's become" so he left. He's gone. Brookes gone. People always leave._

Monday morning arrived, the start of a new week, and it depressed Peyton to no end. The thought of waking up early, dragging yourself out of bed to go to school just made her teeth cringe. But it was something she had to do. She made her way out of bed to get ready for her day. She brushed her teeth, changed her clothes and walked out of her house, not knowing what the day held.

She pulled into the parking lot and saw her bestfriend, Haley James sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard. Haley is also Lucas' bestfriend, which was how Peyton met her. She was one of thse quiet girls who liked to keep to herself. She stayed clear of the party scene, and payed attention to her school work which made her brilliant. And she seemed content that way. Haley didn't care what people thought about her, and Peyton liked that. She found it sort of refreshing. Soon enough they became close, and surprisingly had a lot more in common than they both thought. Haley also knew about the whole Lucas situation, which she never tried to judge. She did say it was wrong to sneak behind Brooke's back, but she tried to give as much input as she could with out crossing any boundaries. And now the girls are closer than ever, wondering how they had gone so long without being friends.

Peyton got out of her car, and walked over to her friend, sitting there with a bright smile on her face. Haley was always a morning person.

"Hey there girlie." in her bubbly voice. "You look happy this morning"

"Oh you know me, I just live for mondays"

"Well, here's some coffee. figured you can use it."

"Oh, have I told you lately how amazing you are." she takes the cup of coffee from Haley, smiling wide.

"No. actually you haven't it. but I love to hear it."

"Haley you are amazing."

"Well thank you. I know."

"Haha." Haley looped her arm through Peyton's and they both walked through the double doors into school. They walked to their lockers, grabbed their books and headed to homeroom. They hadquite a few classes together, which Peyton was grateful for. As they entered the classroom, there was Brooke sitting on one of the desks with 3 guys around her, talking and laughing, putting on a show which they were eating up.  
>As the two girls entered, Brooke looked up and stopped what she was doing.<p>

"Hey haley, nice company you got there." she said in snappy, sarcastic tone.

"Brooke.." Haley pleaded. She was not one to get in the middle of drama. As she always says "I'm neutral, I'm switzerland." There was no sides in her mind. Both parties had their rights and wrongs, and she was gonna try and be there for both of them, as much as she could.

"Just sayin.." and Brooke left it at that. Not even a glance towards Peyton. Peyton moved to the back of the class and slumped down in the last desk, with Haley next to her.

"Im sorry peyt." Haley whispered.

"Don't apologize haley. its not your fault."Peyton looked down at her notebook and scribbled mindlessly over her paper.

"It's not yours either." Haley really felt sorry for Peyton. She knows that this whole situation has been eating at Peyton. Haley spent the last few weeks, consoling Peyton as she cried on her shoulder, talking about Lucas, reminiscing about her and Brooke and when they were kids. And finally, admitting her true love for Brooke.  
>Peyton sawyer was in love with Brooke Davis.<p>

_"Okay. then..fight for her." was all that Haley said. "How can I Hales, she wants nothing to do with me. Can't blame her thoough." Peyton sniffed and wiped her nose. "Peyton, I want you to listen to me. I know Brooke is mad at you, but you need to show her your willing to fight for her. She needs to feel like she can trust you again. Her heart was broken, by the most important person in her life. It's gonna take her some time to heal. But maybe you can heal her."_

The bell rang, and woke Peyton out of her daydream. She grabbed her stuff as the class shuffled out of the room into the crowded hallway. Haley and Peyton were the last to leave, with brooke trailing behind.

"I'll see you at lunch, Hales?"

"Of course dear."Haley winked at her and walked down the hall to her next class, leaving Peyton feeling alone in a sea of people. She saw Brooke walking towards her locker, so she took this opportunity to at least try and make some leeway.

"Hey brooke. Can we talk for a second.?

"And why in the world would I want to talk to you?" brooke said as if it wasn't obvious already.

"Can you just give me a chance to speak my side? To at least apologize to you?"

"I don't wanna hear what you have to say Peyton, it means nothing to me anymore. Why don't you go talk to Luke, I'm sure he'd love to listen." she slammed her locker and stalked down the hallway, pushing girls out of her way so she could get out of there faster.

Peyton sighed, turned around, and started diown the other end of the hall. Just 7 more periods to go.

* * *

><p>"..so then he shows up at my house, throwing rocks at my window and tells me he loves me." Peyton walked into her room with Haley close behind explaining a conversation she previously had with now boyfriend, Nathan scott, who happens to be Lucas' brother. Haley crashed on Peytons bed, while Peyton walked to her computer and sat down.<p>

"Oh my god Hales. What did you say?"

"I was so shocked at first. I didn't expect him to say that to me. ever. and just seeing him there, looking at me the way he did. I just threw myself into his arms and told him I loved him too."

"Haley. Thats amazing. I mean, its beyond amazing, thats incredible. I'm so happy for you." Peyton exclaimed, with a smile. "You deserve it."

"Thank you Peyton. It's just kind of scary you know? feeling this way? Its all so new to me." Haley said sharing her concern

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Love can be a scary thing but at the end of the day you both care about eachother. and That's all that matters." Peyton said with hint of sadness.

"Same goes for you."

"Its too late for me and Brooke. I just need to face the facts and move forward now. Time to focus on bigger and better things." Peyton tried to sound like she didn't care, like she was set one really moving on, when deep down she just wanted to cry.

So they sat in silence. Peyton moved to the bed and they looked over their homework together, reading math problems, and sharing opinions over their english assignments. Peyton was lost in her paper, when Haley suddenly spoke up.

"You know, I've been thinking peyton. And I have an idea that you may not like..." she trailed off. Peyton nodded for her to continue.

"I know it may sound crazy but maybe you should.." she hesitated."...tell Brooke how you feel..." Haley looked at Peyton sideways, expecting her to object. But she sat there, with a blank stare on her face.

"You mean, tell her I love her." Haley nodded.

"Haha. Nice try Hales, but that's not gonna happen." Peyton said giggling to herself.

"C'mon Peyton, whats the worse that could happen? She could continue to not talk to you? Or that she might actually feel the same way?"

"She doesn't, okay? Lets just leave it at that."

"And how do you know? have you ever asked her?"

"Because I've known her all my life. I've seen her with all these guys. I've seen her go through them, and chase them and have them chase after her. She likes boys. Its impossible." and Peyton new it was impossible. yes, brooke has made comments here and there about girls and theree ways but nothing serious. Always playful, she thought. "But there was that time when we were ten, we made a pact that if we weren't married by 30, we'd marry each other..." Peyton said this as if she was talking to herself, remembering the conversation they had when they were kids.

"But have you ever asked her?" Haley spoke softly. Peyton just sat there quietly, not knowing what to say. "Just give it a shot" said Haley. "She might surprise you."

Peyton sat there and thought this over. She looked at Haley, and knew she was right. Whats the worse that could happen, she thought. Can't get much worse than it is now.

"Well, first things first, I need to get her to talk to me." And with that Haley squeeled and jumped and started spitting out all these ideas for their new plan.

* * *

><p>The night came fast and Peyton found herself alone, once again in her room. Haley left a little while before, and they both decided to continue their brooke plan the next day. Peyton laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling as her mind wandered to different places. She thought about Brooke and how much she missed having her in her life. The thought of the whole plan to try and fix their friendship was making Peyton feel overwhelmed. "It's not gonna work" she said to her self. "This is all gonna be a waste of time, and shes never gonna speak to me again." She laid their wide awake, unable to control these thoughts that passed by her. Would they ever be friends again? Maybe its possible that Brooke could actually feel the same way? No. It's not, she thought. All peyton really wanted, at the moment was to let Brooke know how sorry she was. Just to tell her that she knows she screwed up and it was the worst mistake she had ever made. Then, maybe Brooke could forgive her, and they would be friends again. Friends like before. But as of now, that was just a fantasy for Peyton.<p>

Brooke was one of those people that, once they were mad, they stayed mad. Her stubborness would get in the way, and make it harder for any type of reconcilation.

(_"Her heart was broken by the most important person in her life_.") Haleys voice echoed in her head. Peyton sighed, climbed off the bed and decided a late night drive might be just the thing to clear her head. She grabbed her keys, slipped into her leather jacket and bolted out the door.

She found herself driving to the rivercourt, a place Lucas had once introduced her to sometime ago. She'd been coming here the past few weeks, alone.. It was a place to escape, to feel a sense of freedom away from the world. it helped her clear her head a bit. She sat by the river, on the cold hard ground and stared out over the town. It was beautiful, like a scene from a movie or a painting. This was home, she thought. Home is where the heart is. My heart is with brooke. These words filled her head, without any thought or control. Peyton felt a sudden rush of adrenline and felt the need to go. She looked at her watch. 10:54.

_"First things first, I need to get to talk to me."_ It's now or never.

And with that Peyton hopped in her car and left. She drove down this street she'd driven many times before and came to a stop. She put the car in park and stared up at this famliar house she had once been connected to. She took and deep breath and stepped out into the cool, foggy night air. Slowly, she crept up the front walk and came up to the front door. What the hell am I doing here? she thought. what am i gonna say? she didn't have much time to think or the chance to knock as the frront door swung open and there, in the open doorway stood Brooke.

"Peyton.." Brooke said genuiley surprised.

"Hi.." was all Peyton could say. Even in her pajamas and ruffled hair, Brooke still looked beautiful.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to talk to you."

"Now? at 11 o clock at night" Brooke replied.

"Yes.."

"Peyton, I can't. Now is not a good time..." she trailed off.

"Please Brooke. It won't take long, I just need to get this off my chest"

"Peyton.."

" I promise after this I'll leave you alone. I won't talk to you again. Please." she looked at Brooke, pleading with her eyes for this one chance. Brooke hesitated. She opened the door wider for peyton to step through, without saying a word. Peyton stepped inside the house and looked around.

"I'm sorry to just come like this. But it couldn't wait." Brooke nodded her head, and walked into the kitchen, with peyton trailing behind. Brooke walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, motioning towards Peyton, secretly asking if she wanted one. Peyton shook her head. They stared for a few seconds, just staring at each other till someone spoke.

"So..?" they both said at the same time. Peyton smiled, and saw Brooke stiffle a laugh.

"Why did you come, Peyton?" Brooke asked softly.

"Uh..right..okay..so.." Peyton started nervously, not exactly sure where to start. Just tell her, she thought.

"I need you to know how sorry I am, about everything. You need to know that I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did."

"I know, and im so terribly sorry Brooke. I'm soo sorry, its been killing me, knowing what I did to you. The fact that I could ever do that, just makes me hate myself. I just...I don't know. I broke it off before it went any further. I told Lucas I couldnt hurt you..."

"But you did.." Brooke interrupted. " You did Peyton. Do you even realize what I've been going going through? It's been killing you? How do you think i feel. The one person I trusted, the one person that meant more to me than anyone..." Brooke stopped as her eyes began to well with tears. " I don't know what you want from me Peyton."

"I just want you to listen. I want you to not look at me with disgust anymore. And I know that, that may never go away. And I understand. I understand that you don't wanna talk to me anymore. I get it..." she took a deep breath and continued. "Yell at me or ignore me, whatever, just realize that I am so sorry." Peytons voice broke at the last word, and her eyes started to fill with tears. They both stood there, staring towards the floor in silence.

" I want you to know something.." Peyton began again. Brooke lifted her head and looked at Peyton. She thought for a split second, she saw some fear in Peyton's eyes.

"Brooke, I.." she hesitated. "I'm in lo-.." just then, in walked one of the boys that had been drooling over Brooke earlier that morning, came through the kitchen door, shirtless.

"Hey Brooke are you coming.." he stopped and looked between both girls. "Uh.. sorry I didn't know there was other company."

"Ohh its my fault." said Peyton. " I just came by to ask Brooke something, but I better be going." She started to walking towards the front door.

"Wait, Peyton.." Brooke began to follow.

"Im sorry I came so late." Peyton gave a half smile and walked out the door. She started towards her car, got in and drove away. brooke watched from the doorway, turned inside and looked at the half naked guy standing in front of her.

"You can go now." Brooke snapped.

"But I thought we we're gonna finish what we started." The boy moved over to brooke grabbing her waste. She pushed him away.

"I changed my mind. Goodnight." she motioned towards the door, showing him the exit.

"What a tease." he grabbed his shirt form the couch and walked out. Brooke closed the door, sank down to the floor and broke into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

A flood of emotions hit Peyton hard, as she came crashing onto her bed. _What was I thinking?_ she thought. _Whats wrong with me_? _Did I really think we would run into each others arms or something_? She layed still, curled up in a ball on her bed, just crying till she feel asleep. The next morning she woke up to sound of her phone buzzing. She squinted at the bright screen. Haley.

"Hello?" she mumbled into phone

"Peyton? Are you okay? Where are you?" she ask worried.

_Shit_. Peyton looked over at the clock on her night stand. 8:00 am.

"I'm still in bed. I guess I fell asleep before setting my alarm." she said, groggliy

"Is everything okay? Are you okay?" Haley started to ask.

"Yeah, I just have a pounding headache. Didn't really sleep well last night." Peyton kept it vague. She'd tell Haley everything later. "I think I'm just gonna stay in today. Maybe try and sleep off the headache."  
>and the pain, she thought.<p>

"Okay. Well, I'll come visit later and see how your doing." Oh Haley, always the nurturer.

"Thanks, Hales."

"No problem girlie. Feel better."

They hung up, and Peyton just laid there, staring at the ceiling. The thought of even running into to Brooke scared her. After last night, she never wanted to see Brooke again. Well, not really but right now thats how she felt. Just thinking about it made her nervous. She felt this pain in her chest she'd never felt before. This feeling of loneliness, and saddness just crept over her. Brooke was a hard woman to love, and she was beginning to accept the fact their friendship was over, and the slight possibilty of a relationship would never happen. She looked over to the window and watched the light pour in. _No sun for me today_, she thought. She walked over to the window and closed the curtain. I've chosen darkness.

* * *

><p>"Peyt? Peyton, wakey wakey." Peyton stirred for a second.<p>

"Peyton. I have something for you." She squinted one eye open and saw Haley standing over her with a cup of coffee.

"You really know the way to my heart, Hales." Peyton said, her voice sounding raspy. She sat up and took the cup from her friend.

"Well, of course. How's your head?" Haley kicked off her shoes, sat on the bed and placed her hand to Peytons head. "You don't feel warm." she moved under the covers. The day became darker and colder from this morning, as rain started up earlier on.

"I feel a little better. The headaches gone. Sleep helped." Peyton scooted lower under the covers, trying to regain the warmth. She heard the rain against the windows, and wondered how long it had been raining. _At least the weather goes with my mood_, she thought.

"So, how was school? What'd I miss?"

"Oh you know the usual, test's, homework, snotty bitches, same old thing." They laughed, and Haley began to tell Peyton the events of her day. Peyton felt content for a moment, just listening to her friend talk and being able to forget her pain for a little. But wait, it didn't last long.

"So, I uh..saw Brooke today at school. She didn't look to good ." Haley began. She saw Brooke in homeroom and the sight of her was almost shocking. There were dark bags under her eyes, as if she had been awake for years. She wore sweats and a tshirt, something you barely saw Brooke Davis in. "She looked..sad, I guess. I went up to her and asked if she was okay. She said she was fine, just that she had a long night. Said she didn't sleep well.." Haley gave Peyton a sideways glance.

"Hm. Maybe she had a boy over." said Peyton as she played with the comforter.

"She asked about you." Peyton's head shot up. She looked over to Haley. "I was just as surprised as you are."

"Well, what did she say?" asked Peyton curiously.

"She asked where you were. I just told her you weren't feeling well, and that you decided to stay home."

"..And?" Peyton asked impatiently.

"She just, looked sad Peyton. I can't really explain it. As I walked away, I heard her say to herself that, she hopes your okay. But I don't think she knew I heard it." She looked at Peyton who's eye's widened. This was alot to take in, considering what happened last night. Did she really meant it?

"Peyt?" Haley brought Peyton out of her thoughts. "Is everything okay with you?" Haley started to ask. Haley wasn't stupid. They've been friends for too long, and she knew when something was up.

"I, uh..went to Brookes last night." Peyton began. Haley shot up with surprised. "What? What happened?" Peyton told her about the rivercourt, and then driving over to Brooke's. She told her about what was said, the tears, and whatnot.

"And I was about to tell her I love her when some boy walked in. Shirtless."

"Oh my god, Peyton." Haley exclaimed.

"I just left. I told her I was sorry I came so late, and just...left." Peyton's eyes began to water at the memory. It still seemed so clear.

"Peyton, I'm sorry." Haley hugged her friend. "But I think this explains Brooke's mood this morning. She was really upset."

"Yeah, well I'm sure her boytoy made her feel better."

"Peyton. You need to talk to her." Haley said.

"What? Are you kidding? No way Hales, I'm done. I have nothing left to say." She looked at Haley, who was beginning to lose her patience. Haley sat up, and got out of the bed.

"Peyton, don't be like that. Okay? You guy's need to end this already. It's obviously affecting the both of you. Why else would she be so upset?" Haley started to sound frustrated. It was time to see these girls reconcile, she was tired of the back and forth. "I'm gonna go. But I want you to think about it. I mean, really think about this. Okay? This needs to end."

"Why don't you tell Brooke that." Peyton said angrily. She was over being blamed. Why does she have to be the one to do the talking. She did it. She made the first move.

"You know what. I will." And Haley was out the door. Peyton just sat there. The tears were now streaming down her face and she pulled the covers over her head.

* * *

><p>Haley left Peyton's and headed over to Brookes. She was gonna end this one way or another. She pulled up to the house and walked up to the door and knocked. Brooke opened to the door and her eyes grew wide.<p>

"Haley? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Get your shoes, we're going for a drive." Haley walked inside and looked at Brooke. "Please."

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked.

"I'l tell you in the car. Get a move on." Brooke looked at Haley sideways, but didn't object. She nodded and headed up the stairs. She grabbed her shoes and sweatshirt and bounded back down. She grabbed the umbrella by the door and they both headed out into the rain. The sun had already gone down and the clouds were taking over, making it darker than it would usually be. They both hopped in the car and Haley drove off. They drove in silence for a few minutes until Brooke spoke up. "Your not gonna kill me, are you?" she said light heartedly. Haley laughed at her choice of words. "No. Not exactly." Brooke looked at her. "So, where are you taking me?"

"To Peyton's."

"What?" Brooke screeched. "Are you out of your mind Haley? Stop the car. Please." she begged.

"No. This needs to be done Brooke, okay? You guys need to talk."

"Haley, I don't wanna see her. I don't want to talk to her. Just turn arou-"

"She told me about last night." Haley interrupted. "Why do you think she wasn't in school today? She's upset Brooke. She's more than upset, she's heartbroken."

"Good. She should be." Brooke spat. "I don't care how she feels anymore, Haley. It doesn't matter."

"Then why were you so upset this morning?" Haley looked at Brooke. " I heard you say you that you hoped she was okay. You still care, Brooke." She ignored Haley's gaze and looked out the window. After a few minutes, they were pulling up to Peyton's. "She doesn't know I'm bringing you." Haley said quietly. "I want you guys to talk this out. Just talk. If you can't forgive after this then fine, let it be. But just give it a chance. Let her talk to you. You might be surprised with what she has to say." Haley glanced at Brooke and stepped out of the car. Brooke wondered what Haley meant, and stepped out of the car. They both ran up the front walk to the door. Haley took out the spare key Peyton had given to her a few weeks before and stepped inside._ That was my key_, Brooke said to herself. They stood there for a few moments, and heard movement from upstairs

"Okay.." Haley began. "I'm gonna go up first, and talk to her real quick. Just stay here." Haley didn't give Brooke time to answer as she jetted up the stairs. Brooke looked around at her familar surroundings and took a spot on the couch. She waited.

Haley reached Peyton's room and peaked inside. Peyton had her record player on, while she sat in bed with her sketch book.

"Hey girlie." Peyton looked up and small smile appeared. "Hi Hales. Listen, about earlier, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you, it's just been a rough few days." Haley walked oover to the bed.

"Peyton, save the apology for a second, cause you might not be happy with what I have to say." Peyton frowned and looked confused. "Brookes here. She's downstairs." She looked at Peyton and saw her expression change. She couldn't tell if she was angry, or upset, her face was unreadable. "Peyton?" Haley said. Peyton looked at her and just blew out a puff of air. "How did you get her here? Cause I know she didn't come voluntarily." Haley laughed a little. "It was pretty easy actually. Told her we were going for a drive, and while we were in the car I told her. She couldn't really run."

Peyton smiled a little. She didn't really know what to say. "So, what do I do? I don't think I can handle her yelling at me Haley. I've had enough of it."

"I know. But she might not. You guys have to give it a chance." Haley got out of the bed and nodded for Peyton to get up. "Can you give me minute? I just need to..prepare." Peyton said. Haley nodded her head with a smile and walked out. Peyton put her head in her hands and sighed. This is such a bad idea, she thought. We're just gonna end up fighting. She hopped off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. She wiped her eyes, and gave her teeth a quick brush.

Haley walked down the stairs, and saw Brooke sitting on the couch playing with her hands. She looked nervous and unsure of what was to happen. Haley walked over and sat down.

'Okay. She's coming down"

"Great." Brooke said in a sarcastic tone. "This is gonna be one big ball of fun". Haley gazed at her, and just sat there. The weather outside was pretty much the same. It was still raining but thunder seemed to happen more frequently now. Peyton headed down the stairs, and stop at the foot of the stairs. Haley got up and motioned for Brooke to do the same. They just stood there.

"So.." Haley broke the silence. "Whats new, guys?" They both looked at Haley. The just stayed there, no one saying a word.

"You know what Hales.." Peyton began. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Brooke looked over at Peyton. "Yeah Haley." Brooke said. "This was a bad idea.I mean, Peyton doesn't really care about anything, or anyone else, really. Just herself." Peyton's head snapped towards Brooke. "Oh yeah, Brooke. Your completely right. Everytime a boy dumped you, and I was there by your side, I was just thinking about myself. Or those times you didn't have money for food cause your Mom and Dad were to busy fighting and cheating on each other to give you any attention, I was the one who gave it to you, cause you know, I was just so damn selfish."

"Or how about the time you kissed MY boyfriend multiple times, behind MY back? You were thinking about yourself. Cause that's all you care about. God forbid you care about someone else." Brooke spat angrily. Haley looked between the two girls and felt the tension heat up. Before Haley could say anything a big loud boom rolled, and all the lights shut off. Haley pulled out her phone for some light.

"Oh shit." Peyton said. "The power's out."

"Oh really Peyton? I thought I just went blind" Brooke said sarcastically. Haley cut in "Do you have any flashlights, Peyton?"

"Yeah in the kitchen. Come with me." Haley pointed the phone light in front of them so they could see the way, as she and Peyton headed towards the kitchen. "Don't leave me here." Brooke cried out. She quickly followed close. Peyton walked towards the sink, and grabbed two flashlights from the cabinet. She gave one to Haley. "I'm gonna go downstairs and check the fuse box." said Peyton. "Stay here with miss Barbie, so she doesn't get scared."

Peyton headed downstairs while Brooke and Haley stayed in the kitchen. "Bitch." mumbled Brooke. Haley glared at her. "Now is not the time."

Peyton returned a few minutes later. "No use." She looked at Haley. "It's completely out."

"I wonder if it's the whole neighborhood." Haley said as she walked down the hall. She opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch. The whole street was dark. The rain was falling at a steady pace, and the lightening was happening every few seconds. The girls stepped back inside. "Well, this is fantastic. Now what? Hm?" Brooke said. Before anyone could speak Haley's phone began to ring. She looked at the screen and saw Nathan's name flash. She answered. " Hey you. Are you okay?...Yeah I'm fine. I'm at Peytons...What?...Uhm..Hold on a sec." Haley looked to Peyton and mumbled sorry as she walked down the hall to the kitchen for some privacy, leaving Brooke and Peyton alone. Peyton started lighting some candles around the room.

"Nathan, I don't know if I should." Haley whispered into the phone. _"Why not? I'll come get you. We can spend the night at my house. My parents are gone, and I miss you."_ Nathan pleaded. "And what about Brooke and Peyton?" Haley said. "They'll kill eachother if I leave."  
>"<em>Hales, Your a good friend, but let them fight it out. They could use this time to work on their issues. Think about yourself for a change. Just telll them I need your help with something. Please? I'll be there in 10. Okay? We can get your car in the morning."<em> Haley paused for a moment and thought it over. All she wanted right now was a romantic with her man. These girls could use the alone time too. "Okay." and hung up. She walked back into the living room and already heard the two girls bickering over where the candles should be put. "Brooke, don't put them by the curtains, unless you want my house to go up in flames." Peyton said. "Don't be so dramatic." Brooke snapped back. Peyton ignored her and focused her attention to Haley. "Is everything okay with Nathan?" Haley just nodded her head. She felt weird about lying to them. Especially leaving them there. Alone. Lying was just not her thing, but then her thoughts went to Nathan. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to just curl up under the covers and lay with him. The thought made her smile.

"This is great." Brooke said. "We're gonna be stuck here all night."

"Well, I can throw you out whenever you want. I mean it is my house. Just say the word." Peyton said with a smile. "There you go thinking about yourself again." Brooke said. "Peyton, Peyton, Peyton. Thats all you care about." And there began more bickering. Haley sat down on the couch and rested her hand on her head. "Guys." Haley said. They both ignored her, and kept on. "Guys." Haley said a bit louder this time. Still, they didn't budge. Haley's phone started buzzing, and saw a text from Nathan saying he was outside. She got up, got her stuff and started walking towards the door. Peyton looked at Haley.

"Hales? What are you doing?."

"I'm leaving."

"What?" Peyton and Brooke screeched at the same time. "You mean we're leaving? Right Haley?" Brooke asked nervously. "No Brooke. I'm going. Nathans outside. I'm spending the night at his house. You're staying here. This is gonna end, you guys. I don't care what you say, but you two need to work your shit out." The two girls looked between eachother. Haley went on. "I'm gonna spend the night with the guy I love. Okay? I'm done babysitting. We'll be back in the morning to get my car." And with that Haley was out the door.

"Shit." Brooke cursed. "I can't believe she would do that."

Peyton didn't say anything. She walked over to the window, and watched as Haley jumped in Nathan's car, and drove away. "She's right." Peyton said. "Haley's right." Brooke turned to look at Peyton. "She has been babysitting us. She's just tired of it. I'm tired of it." she said quietly.

"I'm sure you are. Lying, and cheating and whatnot, can be really exausting, huh?" Brooke snapped. Peyton didn't say anything. She grabbed the flashlight from the table and headed up to her room, leaving Brooke alone in the dim light. Brooke stood there, mouth open. She plopped down on the sofa. She felt this lumped in her throat as if she was about to cry, but the tears wouldn't come out. She didn't know what else to do, so she spread out across the couch, and stared at the ceiling, listening to the rain hitting the ground outside.

Peyton walked to her room and looked around with the flashlight. There was really nothing for her to do since the power was out. She could lay down but, she wasn't tired. She didn't know what she was. Having Brooke here felt weird, and different. On the one hand it was nice she wasn't alone during this but, on the other, she was stuck with a person who wanted nothing more than to rip her throat out. Haley was right though, she thought. She had been babysitting the two of them. She'd been spending her time today trying to get them to talk to each other, and when they did, it was just a bunch of arguing. Peyton didn't blame Haley for leaving them alone. She's happy for her. Haley deserves this time for herself. Peyton walked over to the window and looked outside again. The rain was starting to come down harder and the sounds were becoming louder. Thunder was booming and the wind was blowing with force. She looked around her desk for some more batteries, in case the flashlight went out. She sat down on the chair and thought of her next move. Her mind wandered to the angry brunette downstairs. Even a floor below, she still missed her. She still felt the distance grow farther apart from her once bestfriend. Her thoughts were interrupted has Brooke knocked on the door frame.

"Peyton?" She looked up. "Uhm..Do you have any extra candles? I can't see in the bathroom." Brooke felt somewhat shy and embarrased for asking this question. Peyton stood up from her chair. "Of course." She walked towards the door and brushed past the brunette. "There's some in the kitchen." Brooke followed as Peyton walked down the stairs and traveled to the kitchen. She went through one of the drawers and grabbed a couple candles. "How many?" Peyton asked.  
>"Uhm. I don't know. 2? 3 maybe?" Brooke answered. Peyton grabbed 3 and made her way towards the bathroom. She set 2 up on the toilet, and one on the sink and lit all 3. "This should be good." Peyton commented and made her way out the door. Brooke opened her mouth to say something but stopped as the blonde disappeared. She closed the door.<p>

Peyton felt the urge to distract herself. She figured Brooke was gonna have to sleep somewhere, so she grabbed a candle and headed up to her fathers room. She took a few sheet's and a blanket from the linen closet, and began making the bed. After a few moments she made her way back downstairs to the living room but saw it was empty. She heard running water from the kitchen and noticed a shadow of light coming through the doorway. She walked over and saw the brown haired girl standing in front of the sink,staring outside. She stayed still for a moment, and just watched her. She saw the way Brooke leaned on one leg, and how she had pulled her hair up in a messy bun. She was in shock to see her in a pair of sweats. Haley was right. This was something you rarely saw from Brooke. But even in her messiest, Brooke Davis was gorgeous. Watching her made Peyton feel that pain in her chest. The pain of knowing that they would never be together. This love for her was taking a toll on Peyton and she didn't know how to handle it. After a few seconds, she decided to speak up. "Hey, Brooke?" Brooke turned around. "I made the bed in my dad's room for you. You can stay in there tonight."

Brooke looked surprised at this. "Thank you, Peyton." she said genuinely. "I thought I was gonna end up sleeping on the couch." she laughed, as did Peyton.

"You can head up there whenever you're ready." Peyton a half smile and turned to leave. "Hey, Peyton?" Brooke called out. Peyton turned back around. "I know we're both not happy about this situation. But, uhm.." Brooke didn't know what else to say. She just called out her name to make Peyton stay longer. "Uhm..thanks for not throwing me out into the rain." Brooke joked. Peyton's expression became serious.

"Brooke..." she began. "I would never do that to you. No matter how "selfish" you think I may be." Brooke just stared at her. She didn't really know what to say. She blinked a few times, and stared at the floor. Peyton spoke again. "You know, what ever you may think, I still care about you. I always did. I know my actions may not seem that way but I do Brooke. And I always will." She didn't give Brooke enough time to answer as she turned around and left. Brooke's anger began to build up. She followed her out of the kitchen. "Keep walking away Peyton." Brooke called out. "Keep walking away from your problems." Peyton stopped mid step and slowly turned around.

"I'm pulling myself out of the situation, Brooke. I just...don't feel like being yelled at anymore." Peyton said calmy. The sounds of outside became louder, with the thunder rolling every few seconds. Brooke ignored it.

"But don't you understand why I do, Peyton? Don't you get it? I'm not yelling cause it's fun, I'm yelling cause I'm hurt. I'm angry, and I want you to know how hurt I am. But you don't see it." Brooke stated. She kept herself together.

"What makes you think I don't see it Brooke? I see it every time I look at you and it's KILLING me. It's physically tearing me apart on the inside. I can't even count the amount of time's I've apologized. And I know that it's not enough. And I know it will never be enough. I just have to wait for you to realize how much I mean it. But I can't wait anymore, cause waiting is killing me." Peyton sighed, and closed her eyes to stop any tears from pouring out. She opened them and looked at Brooke, who's eye's started to water. Peyton turned to walk up the stairs and took one last look at the girl she loved." Night Brooke." and headed up the steps.

"Night, Peyton." Brooke whispered.

* * *

><p>Hii! So thanks for reading my story. I'm really not sure where I'm taking this story, so hopefully the third chapter doesn't take too long. And I don't know if you noticed but I love the Paley friendship, so I had to incorporate it in heree. Anyway, thanks for the reviewss :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The weather outside was picking up more than before, as the wind was blowing with force, threatening to knock down anything in its way. The rain was hitting hard against the roof which made it difficult for either one of the girls to sleep. Brooke had dozed off for a little while and woke up to the sound of banging on the bedroom window. She got out of bed and walked over to see what the noise was. She pulled the curtain back and saw a tree hitting against the glass. Figuring she wouldn't be able to get any more sleep with that sound, she grabbed a robe Peyton had left out for her, picked up a candle and walked over to the bedroom down the hall. She peeked her head through the doorway very quietly and noticed the bed was empty. She stood for a minute and thought where Peyton might be. It's not like she expected to be invited in or anything. She just felt this natural urge to check on Peyton to make sure she was okay. Brooke decided to go back to bed and try to at lest get some rest. She went back to Peyton's dad's room where she was staying and got comfortable under the covers. Lying there, her thoughts began to jumble in her head.

It was nice of Peyton to set the room up together, she thought. She didn't think she would even pay her any mind tonight, which she hasn't but the fact that Peyton did this kind of tugged at her heart strings. And it may seem small but, it's the little things. Brooke missed Peyton. Alot. This was hurting her just as much as it hurt Peyton. And Brooke was starting to believe it. She was starting to realize that this wasn't easy on Peyton. She does look torn about what happened, but maybe she doesn't know just how much. Brooke was starting to become antsy as she wondered where Peyton might be. I doubt she left the house, she thought. She debated for a second and decided to search the other rooms. Not like she could sleep anyway. Brooke got up, put on her robe and grabbed the candle, once again and headed downstairs. She checked both the living room and kitchen, then decided to take a peak outside. She opened the door and to her suprised, the blonde was sitting on the bench with a cup in her hands.

"Peyton?" The blonde turned her head and was surprised to see Brooke standing there. "What are you doing out here?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Couldn't really sleep." Peyton answered with a shrug. Brooke nodded and tighten the rob around her body. "Me neither."It was quiet for a moment as Brooke stood at the door way for a few seconds. She didn't know whether to go back inside or stay here but figured Peyton would rather be alone. She was about to turn around when suddenly Peyton spoke up. "Do you wanna sit?" Peyton looked up at her. "I made some hot cocoa. I"ll get you some." Peyton began to stand up.

"I got it, Peyton. It's okay. Sit." Brooke said, giving her a small smile. "I'll be right back." She turned around and stepped inside. She left the door open, and walked fast towards the kitchen. She grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and poured herself the hot liquid. As she stood at the counter, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of sitting outside, watching the rain with her once best friend. She headed back to the front door, taking her steps slow now. She began to feel this fluttering in her stomach. She was nervous. She walked out the door and took a seat next to Peyton. Peyton had a blanket laying over her legs, and opened it wider to lay across Brooke as well. "Thanks." Brooke said grateful for the warmth. Peyton smiled. And there they sat. Brooke took in the sight in front of her and began to notice how beautiful the rain really was. She took in a deep breath and felt relaxed for the first time tonight. The feeling between them wasn't hostile or angry. It was peaceful and calm. A comfortable silence washed over them.

"This is nice." Brooke said quietly. "Yeah..it is." Peyton answered. "I love the rain."

"I always hated it. Ruins my hair." Brooke said seriously, scrunching up her nose. Peyton laughed. "That's why they have umbrellas." Peyton stated. "Helps protect your hair."

"Yeah, but the humidity doesn't help either. It just turns your hair into one big fuzzy mess." Brooke said seriously. Peyton laughed again, and Brooke followed. -

* * *

><p><em>This felt normal. This is how it should be, Peyton thought. Peyton couldn't really sleep with the sounds of thunder and the rain so she decided she would sit outside for the storm. It was better than being locked up in the stuffy house. She was surprised to see Brooke up. And was even more surprised to see her in the doorway. She thought this could be a good chance to get things back on track, so she invited Brooke to stay. As the brunette sat down next to her, Peyton could feel the butterflies going crazy in her stomach. She couldn't help it if this woman made her nervous.<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you remember 8th grade, cheer camp? I can't believe they had the nerve to put me, Brooke Davis on the bottom of the pyramid. God, I hated it." Brooke had become comfortable, with her feet curled up under her, and her body facing towards Peyton.<p>

"I know. You bitched about it all summer." Peyton answered back, with slight laugh. Her legs were stretched out on the table in front of her, with her hands folded in her lap. "But now your cheer captain. Your on the top now."

"Yeah that is true." Brooke answered with a huge grin. Brooke looked over at Peyton, and couldn't help but feel sad. She missed the curly headed blonde. She couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of her, who seemed to be lost in her own thooughts. But little did she know, they were both thinking the same thing.

"I miss this." Peyton said quietly. She gave Brooke a quick glance. Brooke sat there and looked at her. "Yeah, me too." Brooke whispered.

"Do you think we'll ever get back to this. Like how we were before?" Peyton asked. Brooke looked ahead for a few seconds and waited to answer. She would love nothing more than to just forget everything that happened and move on. All she wanted right now, was to pull her friend into a hug and let things go back to the way they were. But when it comes down to it, she had been hurt by the one person who promised they never would. And sometimes, things just can't work out the way they want it too. She thought for a moment. And felt these words slip out of her mouth.

"I don't know Peyton." Brooke answered quietly. "I think.." she stopped. She hesitated." I think, like before is gone." Peyton stayed quiet for a moment. She didn't cry, or yell and argue. She just sat, and stared out into the night. She expected that answer. "Okay." was all she said. She began to think. She thought since, this was probably the last night they would spend together, she might as well let it go out with a bang. What did she have to lose? Nothing.

Both girls kept quiet, and the silence hung in the air. "Brooke..." Peyton said quietly. She kept her eye's forward, focusing on the rain. She tried to focus on anything other than the brunette, sitting by her side. She took a deep breath. Brooke turned to Peyton and studied her face. Peyton felt the eyes looking at her, as if burning through to her soul, but she didn't flinch.

"Do you believe in true love? I mean, do you think soulmates actually exist?" Peyton asked suddenly. Brooke looked confused. "Uhm, I don't know anymore. I used to think there was that one person for everyone. That people were meant to be together but now I'm not so sure." Brooke answered. "Why?" Peyton stayed silent for a second. She didn't know how she should tell Brooke that she loved her. How do you tell someone, and a straight someone, that you love them? Brooke interrupted her thought. "Peyton? What is it?" Brooke's heart started to race a little faster. "If your gonna tell me that you and Lucas are getting married, or that your pregnant or something, just say it already." Brooke said annoyed. She sat up straighter and stared at Peyton.

"I love you." Peyton blurted. She looked over at Brooke with fearful eye's and waited. "What?" Brooke replied, slightly confused. Peyton looked down, and began playing with her hands. "I..love you, Brooke." Peyton answered, more firmly. Brooke smiled a weak smile, and placed her hand on Peytons knee. "I know you do, honey. And I mean, I care about you too Peyton, but I just don't think us being friends is a good idea right now." Peyton scoffed at Brooke's statement and threw off the blanket laying on top her. She stood suddenly and felt these mix of emotions pulse threw her veins. "You don't get it do you? You don't have a clue?." Peyton said with anger. Brooke looked more confused than ever. "Peyton, what are you talking about?"

"I don't just love you as a friend, Brooke. Don't you understand? Can't you see it?" Peyton began shaking a bit, as her voice cracked on the last word. She looked into Brooke's brown eye's and waited for it to click. Brooke stared back into Peyton's eye's and realized what she meant. Brooke didn't know how to answer. "What are you saying, Peyton." Brooke said carefully.

"I'm IN love with you, Brooke. I always have been." Peyton said. She let out a long breath. She'd been waiting to say these words for a while, so it finally felt good to say it outloud, and it wasn't even over. Brooke began to speak. "How- I mean, when did..".

"Let me just get this out. please." Peyton interrupted. She looked over her shoulder to the street and saw the rain at it's steady pace. She took in a deep breath and continued. "How long have we known eachother? Almost 17 years? Our whole lives basically? It took me all that time to realize that I love you. It took you hating me to final see it. And there's been this huge weight on my shoulders after what I did to you and it just became heavier and heavier. And I can't hold it in anymore. It's killing me." Peyton caught her breath, and relaxed. "I'm in love with you, Brooke. And I think I've always known. I know it's always been there, but I just had to find myself, so that I can come to realize it." She took another breath. "And I know nothing will come of this. I know you don't want to be friends. I get it. " She looked down, avoiding these brown eyes. "If that's what you want, then after tonight, I will walk away and you will never hear from me again. But I just ask for one thing." she paused for a second. She held herself together as much as she could. Last thing she wanted to do was fall apart. She took a breath and continued. "..Please, don't hate me for it." Peyton said in a small voice. She looked down at Brooke, who's mouth hung open in shock. Brooke's eye's began to blink fast and she looked around as if trying to find the right words to say. "Peyton..."

"I'd rather you not say anything." Peyton said with a small smile. "I don't think I can handle it right now." she laughed a little. She took one last look at the rain, grabbed her cup and walked back inside, leaving Brooke alone. Brooke sat there confused as to what happened, and didn't know what to do. She wanted answers. She needed to know more. Brooke threw the blanket aside and walked into the house. She stood for a moment, and saw the shadow's of light coming from the kitchen. Brooke walked down the hall and saw Peyton standing at the sink.

"Peyton." Brooke said. "You can't just leave it like that." Peyton stopped what she was doing. "Yes, I can." she answered back.

"No. You can't do that to me. I wanna talk about this." Brooke pleaded. This was something she couldn't let go. Peyton kept her back towards Brooke, but spoke as clear as she could. "Brooke, it's done. The subject is closed. I just wanted to let you know."

Brooke began to get angry. She had enough of Peyton running from every problem or confrontation they have. "You don't just tell someone you love them, and run away. I ACTUALLY wanna talk to you about something, without the yelling or fighting. Why can't we just talk, Peyton? What are you so afraid of?."

"That should be obvious."

"God, Peyton why must you be such a baby about everything? Why won't you give me a chance? Stop being so scared all the time. I'm not gonna hate you cause your gay." Brooke started to raise her voice now. All this anger began piling up inside her, and in one instant it fell out of her mouth. "I'm not angry at who you are, I'm angry at what you've done to me." Peyton turned around at this point and focused on the girl in front of her.

"But you never gave me a chance either, Brooke. You never let me tell you my side. I wanted to talk to you about it so many times, and you just blew me off."

"Why do you think I did? Why can't you understand that I didn't wanna talk to the girl who betrayed me?" Brooke's voice cracked. She put her hand to her mouth, and tried to blink any tears that were gonna fall. Peyton dropped her head and looked to the floor.

"Brooke, this is hopeless. It's not going anywhere. That's why I don't wanna talk about it." Peyton said. Brooke looked over at Peyton and stared. She nodded her head, a silent agreement. "Okay." was all she said. "But I get to walk away this time. Not you." Brooke walked out of the kitchen and headed up to the bedroom, every step causing her to cry a little more.

Peyton looked around, tears threatening to fall. She looked up to the ceiling. "Why can't this just work? Why can't we just get through this?" She said to the empty room. She sat at the kitchen table and put her head down. She layed her head on the cool surface, hoping it would help her headache. This night did not work the way she wanted it too. It hurt's to know that the girl you love doesn't love you back, and even worse to know that they don't even want you in their life. But Peyton didn't expect Brooke to actually want to talk about her confession. She thought of the worse possibilites to happen afterwards. Maybe some yelling, and cursing. Or her leaving. But Brooke had stood in front of her, begging to talk about it. Begging for some answers. And considering everything thats happened between them, Peyton would be the last person Brooke would be pleading to for a talk. Peyton groaned at the thought and lifted her head. She had to fix this somehow. It must mean something if she wants to hear me out about this, she thought.

Peyton stood, grabbed the flashlight and began heading up to see Brooke. Before she reached the stairs, a loud boom cracked outside. After a few seconds it happened again, and a loud crash followed. Peyton went to the front door and opened it to find nothing. She walked further outside into the rain, and walked down the few steps that led to the front yard. She blinked up and saw this tree had fallen onto the roof of the porch. The top part of the tree was completely covering this small, fragile roof, and it looked like it would give way at any second. Peyton looked around, up and down the street but noticed it was completely dead. No one would come out in this, she thought.

"Peyton?" Brooke called from the front door. "What happened?" she asked confused. Brooke had heard the crash from inside the bedroom, and hurried down to make sure Peyton was okay.

"Brooke, don't step any closer, go back inside, okay?" Peyton yelled frantically. "Just don't come outside."

"What? I can't hear you?" Brooke yelled out as stepped towards the end of the sound of the rain and thunder made it impossible to hear anything. Peyton kept looking back and forth between Brooke and the tree. Just then there were sounds of cracking coming from the roof. "Brooke, go!" Peyton yelled while running back onto the porch. The minute Peyton hit the porch, part's of the roof starting shattering down, planks of wood were falling from every point from above, with branches following behind. Peyton grabbed Brooke, pushed her into the doorway, and in one instant the whole tree came crashing down before them. Both girls had fallen to the floor, as pieces from the wreck shattered inside.

Peyton uncovered her head and coughed at the dust began filling up the room. She quickly moved over to Brooke. "Brooke? Are you okay?" Brooke moved from under her arm and looked up at her surroundings, and nodded up at Peyton. Peyton got up and tried walking as far onto the porch as she could, which wasn't very far. Branches and pieces of wood covered every inch of the floor, and the debris reached up to Peytons knee's. "This isn't good." Peyton said. She looked over at Brooke who was still stting on the floor staring outside. Peyton walked over and helped her up. "Are you okay?" Peyton looked in Brooke's face, making sure there were no cuts. "Are you hurt?" Brooke shook her head no. Brooke reached up, and touched Peyton's forehead where a gash was starting to bleed. Peyton winced. "Come, I'll clean it." Brooke said and grabbed Peyton's hand. They walked to the kitchen, and Brooke grabbed the first aid kit, sitting under the sink while Peyton sat down at the table.

"I'll try calling Haley. Maybe her and Nathan can come and get us." Peyton picked up her cell phone and tried dialing, but couldn't get a signal. "Do you have your phone?" she asked Brooke, who shook her head no. She came to the table and began cleaning Peyton's wound. "Owww." Peyton yelled.

"Don't be a baby." Brooke laughed. "Hold still." Brooke wiped all the blood and dirt, as Peyton winced at every touch. Her mind began to wander elsewhere, as she realized how close Brooke had become, feeling the heat radiate off her body.

"Thanks for what you did back there." Brooke said, pulling Peyton back to reality. "For pushing me out of the way. I can't imagine what would have happened if you didn't." Brooke said, her voice becoming softer. Peyton looked up at Brooke, eyebrows raised. "Of course, Brooke. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Peyton reached up and grabbed Brooke's hand. Brooke looked away from what she was doing and looked down at Peyton. This look of worry, and love that was coming from Peyton's eye's made Brooke want to melt into her arms right there. Peyton gave one last squeeze, and pulled away. Brooke smiled a little and went back to cleaning the wound. "All done." Brooke said as she put on the bandaid.

"Thanks." Peyton smiled up to Brooke. They held each others gaze for a few seconds as Peyton looked away. "So, I guess I'll call someone in the morning. There's really nothing else to do." Peyton gave a Brooke a sideways glance. She wasn't sure how Brooke was feeling at this point, but she wanted to keep the mood light. "Too bad the service's out." Peyton said as she got up from the chair and threw out the bloody tissues.

"I'm sorry." Brooke said suddenly. Peyton turned around. "What?" said Peyton.

"I'm sorry that I've been so cold to you. I'm sorry I never let you talk to me or even explain your side of what happened with Lucas. I should have.." Brooke began babbling. Peyton didn't know where this was coming from, she put her hand up as if signaling Brooke to stop. "Brooke, I don't understand..."

"I can't stop thinking about what you said. About how I never gave you a chance? I should have. I should have let you tell me why you did what you did. If I had asked, maybe we wouldn't be fighting all the time. But I was so hurt by you. I wasn't even angry, I was so..." Brooke stopped to find the right words to say. "...heartbroken. And not even by Lucas. By you."

"Brooke, I get it. I do. I understand why you didn't want to, and honestly I don't blame you. At all."

"But you tried so hard. You tried so hard to just show me how sorry you were. You even came to my house and apologized but that turn to be a disaster." Brooke looked away at this point. She didn't know where all this was coming from but it felt good to let it out. There was something building up inside of Brooke, and she need to get it out.

"Brooke, stop apologizing." Peyton said, with a little laugh. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry. You didn't do anything. " Peyton looked at Brooke with a reassuring smile. Brooke looked down at her hands, not sure of what to say. She was feeling vulnerable, and rarely ever showed this side of her. She felt her eyes gloss over, and turned around. "Brooke?" Peyton walked over and place her hand on Brooke's shoulder. "What is it?" Peyton's pulse began to race a bit as she began to feel nervous. Brooke wiped her cheek, and took a breath.

"I just.." She paused."...I miss you..." She said. Peyton looked confused, and took her hand off Brooke's shoulder. "Do you, though?" Peyton asked. "Cause, I'm not so sure." Brooke turn around suddenly, cheeks wet from tears and looked at Peyton.

"Of course I miss you. I may be mad but that doesn't mean I don't miss you. Everyday I wake up and your the first person I think of. Your the person I want to talk to. Do you know how hard it is to see you at school? I mean, there hasn't been a day that goes by where I don't.." She stopped suddenly. She didn't mean to be spilling her guts like this, but everything was slipping out so quickly. She looked at Peyton's hopeful eye's, listening intently.

Brooke felt this rush of courage run through her body. She took a deep breath." There isn't a day that goes by, where I don't think of you. Cause I do, Peyton. Every second of everyday, your all I think about. And I don't know why." Brooke threw her hands up and turned away, walking to the other side of the room. "I don't know why I think of you the way I do, but I can't help it. And It's crazy. And it's not just recently, Peyton. It's been always. Since before Lucas." By now Peyton's mouth dropped open. She didn't understand what was happening or what to do. So she just stood and watched as Brooke paced the room in the dim light. Brooke stopped and looked at Peyton. She walked over, and stood inches away from the blonde.

"I don't get it." Brooke said. "I don't get this thing you have over me." She looked in to Peyton's eye's and felt tingles run through her body. "But you do." She whispered with her raspy voice, and began leaning into Peyton. She wasn't sure where this came from, or didn't even know what she was doing. She stopped midway and straightened up. "I'm sorry. I don't know.." She paused. "I need to be alone, I'm sorry." She said, not looking Peyton in the eyes. She walked out of the kitchen leaving Peyton standing in the middle of the dim kitchen, confused as ever.

_ What the hell_, she thought. Peyton sat down at the table and tried to process what just happened. Well, almost happened. _She almost kissed me_, Peyton said to herself. _She was gonna kiss me_. It was hard for her to wrap her head around any of this._ Brooke wanted to kiss me_ she thought, but why? Could it really be possible that Brooke does feel the same way? It sure seemed like it. But, still it was hard to be sure, considering everything that had happened. Peyton contemplated her next move. She wanted to talk to Brooke. She needed to know what this thing was between them, cause it was something. That was obvious. She slowly found her way out of the kitchen and took her time heading upstairs, passing by the front door, and taking a peek outside. The rain hadn't calmed down, and was pounding down on the pavement. She climbed the steps, and walked to her fathers bedroom where the brunette had been staying. She looked itn but saw no one there. She headed to her room down the hall and slowly peeked her head in. There was Brooke, sitting on the floor in the closet looking through a scrapbook they had put together. It was their book. Pictures, and letters, dating back to 6th grade and ending up to a few months ago, before they're fight. Peyton walked in and placed herself next to Brooke on the floor.

"Do you remember when we first started this?" Brooke spoke quietly, still looking at the pages.

"Of course I do. It was one of my favorite days with you." Peyton looked over at Brooke, who was staring back at her. "It snowed and school was cancelled so you came over. We layed out all of our pictures over my floor, and started gluing them to pages. I remember glitter being involved, which didn't end well." They shared a laugh, and Brooke placed her head on Peytons shoulder. Peyton continued. "I remember after sticking all the pictures on, the power went out from all the snow, so somehow we ended up building a fort in the living room with tons of blankets. My mom gave us flashlights and made us hot chocolate, and we stayed up all night watching movies, and just talking. It was amazing." Peyton looked down at the scrapbook. All these memories these girls shared together were burned in her brain, like just speaking about it, made it seem like it was just yesterday where they snuggled in their fort.

"The world didn't exist to me when we were in there. It was only you." Brooke said quietly. She traced her finger across one of the pictures of the two girls.

"Brooke.." Peyton began. "What was that downstairs?" She looked at Brooke half expecting her to shrug the whole thing off. But a part of her was hoping there was something there. That they're was chance for them. Brooke took a dew moments before speaking. "I don't know." She said unsure.

"Brooke." Peyton said in annoyed. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Weren't you the one who told me to stop being scared when I told you I loved you." Peyton said. She said it strongly, like she wasn't scared anymore. She didn't care. Peyton loved Brooke, and now it was her turn for answers.

Brooke stayed quiet, just staring down at the closed book. Peyton groaned and stood up. "Why are you doing this? Why are you torturing me?" She yelled. "It's because of me and Lucas, isn't it?" She ran her hand through her hair in frustration and looked down at the brunette on the floor. "Wow." Peyton gave a cold laugh. "Your unbelievable, you know that? I'm not doing this cat and mouse thing anymore with you, Brooke."

"I don't know what your talking about." Brooke said in a flat tone. She gave a quick glance to Peyton, and sat the book down on the floor. Peyton stayed for a few seconds, watching Brooke play with her hands, paying her no mind.

"You know what, screw this. I'm outta here." Peyton grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Brooke called after her. Peyton stopped and turned. "Away from you." And she left. Brooke heard the front door slam shut. She put her head in her hands, and couldn't control the tears that were already falling. _I can't believe this._

* * *

><p><em>This chapter took forever to write. But I'm really proud of it, especially all the stuff towards the end. I hope you guys like it. :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm seriously so sorry for this late update. I've been so busy and wrote this chapter little by little but I'm so proud of it. I hope the waiting was worth it and I promise the next chapter won't be so late._**

* * *

><p><em>"Brooke what did you do<em>?" the voice in Brooke's head kept repeating this over and over again as she sat on the floor in the closet, resting her head on her knee's.

She got up from her spot, and walked over to the window. She pulled back the curtain and watched as the curly blonde walked to the end of the walk way. She felt her heart break the further she stepped, and quickly moved when Peyton turned to look up at the window. Brooke stood against the wall not knowing what to do. She peeked outside again, and saw no sign of Peyton and felt her eyes begin to gloss over, as she made way her to the bed. She sat there and went through the events of the night in her head.

_ How did it lead to this_? she thought. These feelings that she had kept hidden for so long, and had eventually forgotten about pushed they're way through. Brooke really did love Peyton, but never wanted to admit it to herself. And tonight, for some reason, just being with her made Brooke realize how much she had really loved her. She realized how much she had missed Peyton, and that she needed to be with her. But she was still angry. Brooke couldn't get over the fact that Peyton had lied straight to her face. What else could she lie about? Even if they did become friends again, the trust wouldn't be the same, it would feel broken somehow, and they're friendship was never like that. Peyton was the only person Brooke put her full trust in, the only person that she knew she could rely on, but after this it was coompletely shattered. Brooke felt at war with herself. She really didn't know what to do next but sitting there wasn't gonna help the situation. Brooke grabbed a jacket and bolted down the stairs. She started to feel some kind of adrenline run through her, so she left the house in search of her best friend. She hit the walkway and stopped for a second. She could have gone anywhere Brooke thought. But there was only one place close enough she knew peyton would end up.

The rain had quieted down by now, only mist and fog filled the streets of Tree Hill. Brooke saw the lake coming up ahead, and felt her stomach do a flip. She was beginning to get nervous as her feet hit the pavement of the basketball court. She stopped for a second and eyed the lake, looking for the head of curls. And there they were on the bleachers looking out towards the water. She walked closer and noticed Peyton shaking from the cold..

"Hey." Brooke said softly. The blonde turned her head, shock written on her face. "Brooke..what're you doing here?"

"Thought you might be here." Brooke paused for a second and watch Peyton relax a little. She slowly took one bench at a time, and sat down next to Peyton. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, and just let the silence hang in the air. That was the thing with these two, the silence never got to them. They never needed to fill it with words. It was always comfortable.

Brooke knew this was her chance to be honest. She needed to get things off her chest, and now was the perfect moment. She took a deep breath. "Peyton.." She breathed out. "I'm sorry." She peeked over at Peyton who hadn't moved. She just kept her eyes focused on the water. Brooke continued. "I'm sorry I shut you out. I'm sorry I never gave you the chance you deserved. I tried so hard to block you out of my life, as a way to protect me from getting hurt. But I was just hurting even more." Brooke could feel the tears beginning to form. She could tell this was gonna be tough, but she didn't care. They began to fall. "I know I said sorry before at the house, I know I sound repeative but that wasn't enough." She stopped to take a breath and continued.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Brooke choked out. "It's like I push away the people I can't live without, cause I think I'm doing myself some good, but I'm not. It never helped Peyton." Brooke turned her whole body facing towards Peyton, who hadn't even budged. She was looking down now at her hands but didn't say a word. "Peyton, I'm so sorry I made you feel like everything was you're fault. I didn't care that Lucas cheated on me. I didn't care that he wanted you more than he wanted me." She paused now. She tried to get herself together. She took a deep breath and steadied her emotions a bit. "I was mad that you picked him over me. And it sounds so crazy. I sound like I'm some crazy jealous girlfriend, which is not who I am. You brought that out of me." She stopped talking and stared at Peyton, waiting for some kind of reaction, waiting for something to come out of her mouth..but they're was nothing. Just silence. This made started to fuel Brooke's anger a bit.

"Peyton." Brooke said. "Can you say something. please?" Brooke started to sound annoyed and barely waited for Peyton to respond. She shook Peyton's shoulder, as if trying to wake her up. as if trying to snap her back to earth. "Don't just sit there. Talk to me!" Brooke was practically begged.

"What do you want me to say!" Peyton snapped back. "What do you want from me, Brooke? What exactly would you like to hear? What are you even doing here? Why are you saying all of this to me?"

Brooke felt anger rise up in her throat. How dare she, Brooke thought. How dare she even ask that. "You know what." Brooke began. "I don't know why I came here." She began to lift herself off the bleachers. "I thought I would try and save whatever was left in this friendship, but it's obvious you don't want it fixed." Brooke regretted the words as soon as she said it but let it go anyway. She began to walk down the bleachers before she heard Peytons voice behind her.

"Excuse me? I don't want it fixed?" Brooke cringed and slowly turn to an angry looking Peyton. She didn't speak. "What do you think I've been trying to do Brooke? I've been torturing myself, trying to get you to forgive me. Where was this "save us" attitude then? Do you know what it was like for me to lose you?

"Of course I do Peyton!" brooke snapped back. "You're not the only person in this friendship. You're not the only one that was affected, I lost you too."

"But I'm in love with you Brooke!" Peyton choked out. She was standing at this point, on the top bleacher and looked away from the brunette not wanting to cry harder than she already was. She turned to look out over the lake, and began to speak in a softer tone. "It didn't affect you the way it affected me. It didn't crush your heart, or make you sick. I was broken. I didn't just lose my friend. I lost the love of my life, even if that love wasn't returned." Peyton looked back at Brooke and saw the shock on her tear stained face. Peyton gave a half smile and a little shrug. "I don't know what else to tell you." Peyton started down the bleachers, passing Brooke without a glance. Brooke stood frozen in her spot. She turned and saw the wet curls bouncing as Peyton walked across the basketball court.

Now's your chance, the voice in her head kept repeating. Say it.

"Peyton." Brooke barely spoke. "Peyton." a little bit louder. "It did affect me." As if brooke was saying it to herself. It was like she was starting to get it. It's like everything was starting to make sense. She watched as Peyton was getting close to the end of the rivercourt. Her heart felt heavier with each step the blonde took. "Peyton. " Brooke took a step forward. "I love you too." Brooke said. She didn't quite yell it, but thought it would be loud enough for Peyton to hear. Just turn around, she said to herself. Just give me a glance. Peyton's pace slowed a little, as if she heard something but wasn't sure what it was. She kept moving.

"I love you too."

This time, it wasn't so quiet. Peyton stopped dead in her tracks as Brooke made her way towards her. "No you don't." She heard from the blonde. Peyton turned around and watched as Brooke came up to her, inches away from her face. "Not like that, you don't." Peyton whispered.

"I do, Peyton." Brooke grabbed Peyton's face gently. "I always have."

Peyton started to shake her head. She was gonna break free from Brooke's grasp until Brooke smashed her lips into Peyton's. It startled Peyton for a second until she relaxed into Brooke. The kiss was soft, and gentle, and only lasted a few seconds, but it was sweet. Peyton slowly pulled away and opened her eyes. She stared into those big brown eyes and couldn't believe this was possible. "How? Why...i don't..Since when?" Peyton started stumbling over her words and all Brooke could do was laugh. "I always have Peyton." she said quietly. "I was too scared to ever tell you." The faint sound of thunder from a distance was starting to become a bit louder. Brooke looked up into the night sky, and could tell it was gonna start pouring again soon.

"We should probably get ba-" Brooke was interrupted by Peyton and her lips colliding again with Brookes. But it was more intense than the first, like Peyton was making sure the spark and electricity was there. And it was. As they both felt a shiver creep up their backs, and goosebumps cover their arms, they knew this was real. They couldn't go back after this. They would always have this moment, this one signifcant moment that changed everything. And they both knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

GUYS! I'm back! Sorry it took me so so long, it's been a busy and rough year but I finally finished this chapter, and I will definitely complete this story soon. I have a bunch of new idea's in my head. I also changed the title of the story and the info. I really hope you guys like this, I wanted to make sure it fit this image in my head. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The girls didn't mind the walk back in the pouring rain. They took their time, with their hands linked together and approached the house. They ran up the steps to the back door and hurried inside as the rain started to fall more aggressively and lightning started to appear in the sky.<p>

"Oh my god, I'm freakin' soaked!" Brooke exclaimed. Peyton was laughing as Brooke shook out her wet head. "I can't believe it." Peyton said as she took off her jacket and threw it to the side. "Come on, lets get out of these wet clothes." Peyton held out her hand for Brooke to take. "My lady, shall we?"

Brooke laughed at this. "Why thank you kind sir...er..ma'am?" Peyton smiled and led Brooke up the stairs to her room. She set up some candles on the dresser and the desk to help give the room some light. She grabbed a few shirts and sweats from the dresser and handed the set to Brooke. "Thanks Peyt." Brooke said, as her teeth were chattering from being cold. "Oh Brooke." Peyton laughed sympathetically. She rubbed her hands up and down Brookes arms to warm her up a bit. "I'll give you some privacy."

"Peyton." The blonde turned around and faced Brooke. "How many times have we dressed and undressed in front of each other?" Brooke said as she slipped her wet shirt over her head, revealing her pink bra. Peyton's face grew red, and she laughed nervously. "Uh few times I think."

"Exactly. So.." Brooke walked slowly towards peyton. "Why should this time be any different?" Brooke stood inches away from peyton, with a sly smirk on her face. It took everything Peyton had not to faint right there. All she could do was stare at Brookes lips, anticipating her next act. But Peyton quickly snapped out of it and took a step back.

"It shouldn't be any different." Peyton said. "But it is now, don't you think?" Brooke laughed and said "Why? Cause we kissed?"

"Yes."

"How come? We're friends." Peyton grew silent for moment. She realized that they hadn't exactly discussed where they stood, and what they were. "So, thats it?" Peyton said. "Just friends?" She looked at Brooke with her eyebrow raised. The brunette just stared at the floor. She didnt know what to say. Yes, she loved Peyton but this was becoming too real by the second. She had a life outside this house, and a reputation to maintain. She looked up to the blonde, who was eagerly waiting an answer. "Peyton.." Brooke said slowly. "This is all new to me."

"And you don't think it is for me too?" Peyton snapped. Brooke flinched at Peytons tone. Peyton took a breath and relaxed for a moment. She didn't want this to turn into a fight, if anything she wanted this to end with questions answered, so she grabbed the other girls hand and said softly "Look. I get it. I know you're worried. I know this is different and confusing, but you're not alone. How do you think I'm feeling?" Brooke stayed silent but felt her self slowly backing away from Peyton. She started to look around the room a bit, and felt as if the walls were closing in. Her thoughts started to rush back and forth, and soon her mouth had a mind of its own. "It's not the same, Peyton. You don't understand." She began to say. "I'm Brooke Davis. I'm captain of the cheerleading team and I'm student council president! I have this huge reputation. You know that!". Peyton stood there, mouth open as Brooke began to rant. "How do you think everyone's gonna react to this?"

"Who care's about everyone else Brooke? Who cares what they have to say, none of this is their business."

"But it will become their business! They'll make it their business. I can't handle whats gonna happen after this. I can't handle what they're gonna say about me." Brooke looked away and wandered to the window. She didn't realize the reality of it all until then. And it started to scare her.

"So why start any of this?" She heard the Peyton say behind her. "Why did you say you loved me? Why kiss me? I don't understand." Brooke seemed surprised, not by the questions, but by the tone of Peyton's voice. No anger. Just sincere curiousity. Brooke turned around and looked at the beautiful blonde. She knew why. Deep down she knew what she did, she knew why she did it. It made sense, in every aspect. She just didn't realize the aftermath of it all. Peyton didn't wait for an answer. She walked over to Brooke, and gathered her hands together. "Brooke. I'm in love with you. And I know deep down that I always will be. But.." Peyton looked down, trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall. She looked into those big brown eyes, pushed a strand of hair away from the brunettes face. "I want you to be happy. I don't want this to be difficult for you. We're friends." She laughed a bit. "We're friends and thats all we need to be. That's enough for me." Peyton lightly kissed Brooke on the fore head. "That's okay." And then she walked out of the room.  
>Brooke felt the warm tears fall down her face. She was sure she'd screwed things up. She knew Peyton was hurt, but she decided not to run after her. Brooke realized Peyton needed to be on her own, especially after everything that went on. The space was what they needed, for now. Brooke slowly layed on the bed, letting her eyelids close. Before she knew it she had cried herself to sleep.<p>

Peyton found herself wandering the house, while the rain outside hit much slower than before. She wandered down the stairs and just looked down at the mess by the door and all the damage outside. Peyton sat on the couch for a few minutes just to let everything sink in. She let her mind take to her another time, a time of when her mother was alive. She remembered the way her mom use to smile, and tell her everything was gonna be okay. She missed that comfort and safety more than ever now, especially when everything was so confusing and messed up. She would know the right thing to say to make it better and just thinking about it made her heart hurt. Peyton slowly made her way back towards her room, not really sure what to expect from Brooke. She wasn't surprised Brooke hadn't run after her, honestly she was grateful she hadn't Peyton didn't want to talk about it anymore, she wanted a moment to much surprise, Brooke was knocked out on Peyton's bed, curled up into a ball. Peyton grabbed a blanket off the chair and slowly draped it over the small body. She took a moment and soaked her in. Brooke was the one she wanted, but probably could never have and the thought of that made her heart hurt even more. She grabbed her mp3 player, the sketch book off the desk and made her way to her dads room. That would be her sanctuary for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The sun lit up the room as Brooke opened her eyes to a new day. It took her a minute to realize where she was, as she looked around Peyton's room and remembered the way things ended the night before. She wasn't sure what she should do that moment. She layed there staring at the ceiling, and began to hear multiple voices coming from down below. She lifted herself off the bed and slowly made her way towards the staircase. She listened in to the conversation downstairs and recognized the voices.<p>

"Jesus Peyton, I can't believe this happened. Thank god you're ok, you could've really been hurt." Brooke heard Nathan say. "I'm so sorry I just left you last night. I thought I was doing the right thing, I didn't think this was gonna happen.' Haley was talking a mile a minute, apologizing over and over.

"Haley stop. Don't even apologize, it's fine. I'm okay, Brookes okay. We were lucky."

"Yeah, you really were Peyton. What are you gonna do now?" Brooke tried to make her way down a little further to get a better listen, but the next thing she knew she skipped a step and landed on her butt with a loud thud. She looked up to see Nathan, Haley and Peyton staring at her from the bottom of the stairs. Nathan gave a little chuckle and said "Brooke, what are you doing? You okay?"

"Yeah sorry, I uh.." She started stumbling over her words. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Are you okay? Peyton was just telling us about last night." Haley said. Brooke gripped the railing not sure of what to say. She quickly glanced at Peyton who seemed to be interested in the mess on the floor. "I can't believe you almost got hit." Brooke sighed a bit of relief. "It was scary but.." Brooke paused for a moment trying to avoid Peyton's eyes. "If Peyton hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened." Brooke just stood there, letting what she said sink in. She didn't wanna see Peyton's reaction so she stood there staring at her hands. Nathan broke the silence. "That's our Peyt. Modern day hero." Peyton laughed as Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Now.." Nathan said. "Do we clean this mess ourselves, or are we calling someone?" Everyone looked to Peyton. "Oh we're definitely calling someone." She said with a smirk on her lips. The two walked down the hall to the kitchen together while Brooke and Haley stayed behind.

"So, how were you guys last night?" Brooke asked Haley as she took a seat on the stairs. "I should ask you the same question." Haley said as she leaned on the edge of the banister with a smug look on her face.

"Well I asked you first."

Haley took a moment then answered. "We were good. Great, actually. It was amazing." Her cheeks turned pink just thinking about it. Brooke gave her a little smile and said. "Good for you, Haley."

"Thank you. Now, your turn." Haley sat on the step and patiently waited for the brunette to answer. "It was fine. Nothing happened." Brooke said nonchalantly. Haley raised her eyebrows and shook her head, quietly laughing to herself. "You two.." Haley started to say. "It doesn't have to be this complicated, you know."

"I really don't want the lecture right now, Haley." Brooke said. "I'm not gonna talk about it. That should just be enough, okay?" Haley stared at Brooke, not fazed by her tone. She could tell it hadn't gone well last night and didn't want to push her further. "Okay." Haley said. She touched Brooke's knee, and began to stand up. She stopped and hesitated for a moment. "You know she's gonna tell me, right?" Haley said softly. Brooke nodded her head and looked up. "I know." Haley gave her a little smile and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Brooke alone to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Peyton was sitting at the kitchen table, talking on the phone while Nathan was rummaging through the cabinets. "How do you live?!" Nathan exclaimed. "There's nothing here!" Peyton shushed him. "Haley!" Nathan said dramatically. "We need to do something. A mans gotta eat." he said whining like a child.<p>

"Can you please hush for a second?" Peyton giggled with her hand over the phone. "I'm trying to talk business here." Nathan rolled his eyes and looked to Haley. "When she's off the phone, we'll figure something out." Haley said walking over to Nathan. "That's if I can wait that long." Nathan wrapped his arm across Haley's shoulders and brought her closer.

"Okay, thank you so much." Peyton said into the phone then hung up. "So, they can't send anyone out today. Too many tree's and power lines are down. They won't be able to make it here till tomorrow, but they're not sure when." Peyton put her hands on her head and cursed under her breath. "They said they'd give me a call tomorrow to give me a heads up but for now I just have to wait it out." Haley placed her hand on Peytons shoulder. "Sorry Peyt. Did you talk to your dad?" Peyton nodded. "Yeah I called him before, he said he'll be home in a few days. He said insurance will take care of everything so I shouldn't have anything to worry about." Nathan walked over and kneel down next to Peyton. "Well, I know what'll make you feel better." The two girls looked sideways at Nathan who had a big grin on his face.

"If you say food." Peyton began. "I will slap you." She said with a sly smile. He stayed quiet for a moment before yelling FOOD! and charging out of the kitchen. The girls started laughing and got up from the table. "Listen, just crash at my place tonight." Haley said. "You shouldn't have to stay here with the mess."

"Are you sure? I'll be okay here."

"I'm not letting you sleep here until this mess is gone. Got it?" Haley said pointing her finger at Peyton. The blonde just laughed and gave her a hug. "Thanks Hales."

"No problem girlie. Plus." Haley pulled away. "Then you can tell me all about last night." Haley bounced out of the kitchen before Peyton could protest. She just shook her head and followed her friend out to the living room.

"Okay, so where should we go?" Nathan said excitedly. "I need a pancake in my life." Haley rolled her eyes and said. "Are you serious? Where else would we go, we're going to the cafe." Peyton looked sideways at Brooke who was avoiding her gaze. "Hales, I don't think that'd be a great idea." Peyton said quietly. Before Haley could answer Brooke spoke up. "Oh god who cares." She stepped down and stood in front of the group, but only focused on Haley. "Can we just get the hell out of here. I need air." Brooke walked down the hall out the back door. "You heard the woman." Nathn said following the brunette. Peyton looked over to Haley. "Can I just disappear, please. Can we make that happen?" Haley gave a little laugh and looped arms with the blonde. "Hey, if she want's to go, then so be it."

"Hurry your little butts, I will leave with out you." Nathan called from outside. The two started walking outside. "No matter how awkward it is, she agreed to go, okay? I was trying to help." Peyton said. "Just throwing that out there." Haley busted out laughing and the group shuffled into Nathans car. This should be interesting.


End file.
